Don't Let Me Forget You
by AddzzWulffzz
Summary: Sarah, A mysterious new girl in school. No one knows why she has come. Yet she sits all alone in the lunch room, eating the same lunch she eats everyday, and reading the same book, on the same page, on the same paragraph... like always... Paul/OC
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Okay I've had this idea rolling around in my head for some time and now is when I am finally going to give it a chance. Hope you like it!**

**-Addie XD**

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way owner of anything. I am just a borrower of characters, settings and storylines and make no profit out of torturing them and twisting them to my many, many needs.**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Prologue**

Hot desert… Very hot desert sand….

She laid on her side and rolls over to lie on her back but suddenly she is falling, falling off a cliff. Only to land in the very hot desert sand. The sand moves and grabs her…

Sarah's eyes pop open. The sand moved and grabbed her? Suddenly she realizes she _is_ on something hot and something _is_ grabbing her. She starts to wiggle to get out of whatever is holding her. She turns her head only to be looking into very green orbs of piercing color.

"Good Morning." They say.

Everything rumbled as they chuckle. She wiggles again and they release her. She then rolls onto her very cold marble floor and hisses, regretting wanting to get of the very warm… thing? She sits up and looks at a very beautiful man. She narrows her eyes in confusion. What is he doing in her room? She looks at herself. Well she has her cloths on…

"Who are you?" She hisses, angry that he broke into her room.

Suddenly the very green orbs crinkle, hurt. She suddenly wishes she could take the pain away, and her anger softens.

He sits up. "Sarah its Paul, you don't remember me?" He pauses. "Our date…?"

Sarah gets up off the floor and looks in her vanity mirror, her hair is a fright. She self consciously runs her hand through it to tame it a bit. "Why would I date you? You are too old for me. I'm just 17. You look a good 6 years older."

He looks very confused, "but you said you were born in 1988. Your 21… You said it yourself… September 20…"

She shakes her head. It was weird how not knowing this man, she felt like if it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be with her. Which now that she thinks about it is the only reason she hasn't screamed rape…

"Well, I'm sorry, _Paul_, but you are mistaken, I have no idea who you are." Sarah walked toward her bed room door. "Do you know the way out…?"

Paul just sat there in shock. She had forgotten him? What was going on...?!?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Reviews are treats, which make me update faster!!**

**-Addie XD**


	2. Chapter One : Desperate

**Sorry for the long wait, but was down for a while and I was unable to put up the chapter much less Update my profile like I wanted. :[ **

**This chapter should be much better with much less grammatical errors thanks to my wonderful Beta, ****Amarynthis. She rocks! :]**

**-Addie XD**

………………….....

"Paul, wake up you lazy bum!" Jacob all but yelled. "You do know we have a little thing called school today…"

Paul growled as he turned on the couch pulling his pillow over his head.

"You do know there is a new girl that is supposed to come to school today, right?"

Suddenly Paul jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom to shower.

"Wait, hey! I was going to shower first!" Jacob pounded on the bathroom door as Paul looked at himself in the mirror.

_Maybe I'd finally imprint,_ he thought to himself before jumping into the shower.

"Finally," Jake yelled running into the bathroom as Paul walked out. _What's the guy got to worry about? He already has an imprint._

She was perfect for him. Amanda's presence got Jake off the whole Bella-induced depression, and she could cook! She helps Emily with the cooking, much to Sam's pleasure. Sam always worries that his Emily would get over worked, and everyone loves Amanda's famous Honey Dijon Smoked Salmon.

Paul walked into Jake's room and grabbed the bottle of Axe off the dresser and sprayed himself. He didn't want to smell like a dog when meeting his possible imprint. He chuckled at his own little inside joke.

"Alright let's go, Romeo. Don't want to keep the girls waiting," Jacob said, and by girls he meant his sweet little Amanda…

Paul just rolled his eyes and followed him out to the car, soon his good mood diminished.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Paul followed Jake to the corner table the gang usually hung out with the girls. He looked around at all the guys. They all had a girl hanging off them. He glared at no one in particular as he sat down next to Embry and his girl, Maria. It wasn't fair that he was the only guy without an imprint! Save for Leah that is, but she gave up on the whole waiting thing a long time ago, and decided to fall in love the old fashion way.

She sat there across from him now whispering to her little sweetie, Daniel, or _Danny_ as he insisted they call him. She had decided to go to high school again for lack of something to do. For the pack this is about the 4th round of high school. He clenched his fists trying to control his temper. Time has been a factor in curbing his temper and he was getting better at not phasing in a fit of anger.

"Hey, Paul," Not-So-Little Clair said as she and Quil sat down across from him at the table.

Paul fake smiled at her still feeling the need to protect her from his temper.

"Ready to imprint on the new girl," Embry asked as he elbowed Paul and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Paul just glared daggers at Embry and pulled out his buzzing cell phone. The female student body somehow kept getting his number no matter how many times he changed it. He had a feeling it was one of his pack brothers but could never prove it.

**Hey Paul, Just broke up w/my BF. **

**Busy this Fri? **

**XOXO Cynthia**

He sighed and clicked to ignore the text. Some girls just don't know the line between hinting and desperate.

His phone started vibrating again, showing a private number.

"Hello?" He said in a gruff voice.

"Paul, I love you!" shrieked a shrill voice before she hung up. A nearby group of girls burst out laughing. In the middle of it all, a member of the group had just snapped her phone shut with a snicker.

_Way to make it obvious_, he thought to himself, shaking his head, those girls were really getting on his nerves!

The school bell rang and Jake shot Paul a glare, most likely blaming him for only having five minutes to hang out with Amanda. He just shrugged it off and headed to his locker. He grabbed his science book and trudged to Biology.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Have you seen the new girl yet?" Seth asked as Paul sat down with his lunch tray.

"Nope," he popped the 'p' at the end and took a massive bite out of his green apple, the juices going down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand, "You?"

"Yup," Seth popped his 'p' in mimicry of Paul's earlier response. "But I already imprinted. You're the one that needs to see her."

Paul growled, "Would you guys give it a rest? I'm not going to imprint, ever!" With that he slammed down his apple rushed outside into the woods. Why must he be the only one that is alone?!? He was sick of getting his hopes up only to have to handle the disappointment, and having the pack feel sorry for him. He was getting tired of it and dared not get his hopes up. He had dashed them as soon as they came that morning only to save himself. He was going to pretend there was no one new at school and see if maybe one day he will imprint… But he was not going to force it anymore by looking for it. He was going to let it find him. I mean seriously, why should he be the one doing all the effort? Seconds later he exploded, and was gone from school grounds before the rags that were once his shirt fluttered to the ground…

………………….....

**(A/N): Hope you like the chapter. Not much happens I have to admit, but you just have to go along with it. I am also not happy about the length… I usually like to make my chapters longer… **

**All of your questions will be answered in a couple of chapters. Reviews make me work faster! So please Review!! :]**

**-Addie XD**


	3. Chapter Two : Colliding

**I know, I know. I've been super slow with the update. It's been what two years? But I have a good reason… well kind of… I used to be a middle school kid. Meaning I had a lot more time in my hands… But now I'm about to be a junior. All the stress, the boys and going out with friends leaves me with virtually no time on my hands. I just finished the A.P. tests so I'm going to try and update some… Don't kill me if they are still super slow! At least I am not abandoning the story… After all the time off, my writing has changed. And I am hoping for the better. Also I have thought up of some new plot so the story might go a bit differently than I originally planned…**

* * *

"_Paul, you're never going to amount to anything."_

"_Paul, you're always going to be alone."_

"_Paul, no one loves you."_

"_Paul…" - "Paul!" - "Pauuul!" And the world shakes._

"Paul, get up!" My eyes snap open and I see that I am in Sam's living room. The smell of Muffins and Coffee automatically makes me sit up and walk to the kitchen. Sam is following me. "What happened yesterday, at school? Did you see the new girl and get disappointed at not imprinting? Cause you know there are still other girls out there, and—"

"Shut up! I did not see her! And I don't plan to!" I walk into the kitchen and force a smile. "Good morning, Emily. The muffins smell great!"

She smiled sweetly her hands cradling her protruding stomach. "Good morning, Paul, I put out a mug of coffee on the counter for you and the muffins are in the basket on the dining table."

I nod and grab the mug of coffee off the counter heading to the table, Sam is still trailing me. "Paul, please just listen. If you haven't met the girl, why are you so upset? We still don't know. She can still be the one!"

I stopped and turned quickly on Sam. "Sam, I'm tired of this! Let's just accept that there is no one out there for me like you and Emily. I'm tired of raising my hopes up and getting shot down. It hurts Sam. Day after day, hoping that I'll somehow make eye contact and be set for the rest of my life or something! But I think, like Leah, I am just going to accept that there just might not be anyone out there for me, or if there is, I am not going to be waiting around for them. I want to live my life." I turned away and sat down. "Sam I think I am going to go to backpack through Europe. I think I just need to get out of here for a while. Fall in love the old fashion way and maybe someday I'll come back. Who knows, maybe someday soon, maybe never..."

"Paul, running away is not the answer! Stop being so dramatic, just because it hasn't happened as fast as it has for the others doesn't mean it won't happen at all!" Sam sighed exasperated.

"I'm leaving in a week. I've made up my mind. This will be my last week at school. I have enough money saved up that I can cover all my expenses for at least two years. After that, I'll get a job." With that, avoiding his gaze I got up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school and then left.

* * *

I came in late to school. While heading to school I decided to take the long way and wound up 30 minutes late. Ms. Franco, the attendance administrator gave me, 'The Stank Eye' as Embry called it, not buying my story of my car breaking down. But I didn't really care and just snatched the slip she handed to me and shuffled out of the office quickly.

I opened the door forcefully only to make contact with something and suddenly papers were flying at me and everywhere. Startled all I heard was "oof!" and I was on the floor next to the victim of my carelessness.

"I'm sorry." I said grudgingly feeling guilty. It was her fault though; she could have easily seen me through the glass door and not walked to it till I had passed through! Who told her to put herself so close to the door anyway?

I started to gather the pages and looked at her, really looked at her. She was really small, had to be at least 5'5 or something. Which to me is really short, I mean compared to my 6'5 she is short. She has this abundant mass of curly chocolate brown hair and big golden hazel eyes.

She was currently staring at me with her eye quite rounded and wide as she blushed a very becoming pink. I smirked at her and continued to pick up her things and picked up her fallen book bag which was open, explaining all the papers and things everywhere. I stuffed her papers and things back into it and zipped it close. I then offered out my hand to help her up. She just stared at my hand as if it she didn't know what it was. "I'm not going to bite, you know…. not much at least." I chuckled as she blushed again and took my hand.

I pulled her up purposely using more strength than needed making her end up crashing into my chest. This earned me another blush and a curt apology. She backed up and grabbed for her bag. I took a step back so she missed. "Hello, I'm Paul. What's your name? You're not from around here. I know everyone here." I made a curt introduction; something was making me not want to walk away quite so quickly. It's not an imprint I told myself. The guys have told me about it countless times. And it didn't feel at all like my new gravitational pull was her now. I mean I was kind of attracted, but I don't think its imprint worthy…

"I'm Sarah, and yeah, I'm new here. I'm also late, and you're making me later too. I have to go. Can I have my bag back? I appreciate the help." She gave a small smile and reached for the bag again.

"Okay, but can you at least let me make it up to you? Can I buy you lunch today? I do owe you after hitting you with the door and making you later than you already are…" I smirked at my word usage and handed her, her bag.

"Um, sure… I guess its okay." With that she put her bag on her shoulder and walked into the office.

* * *

Class passed by torturously slow. Once the bell rang for lunch I bolted out of the class to get a good spot in the lunch line and see if I can find her.

When I walked in Quil was sitting at the table with Claire in his lap. Claire got up and gave me a tackle hug. If I wasn't so strong she would have probably knocked me off my feet or made me stumble. "Aren't you going to sit with us? Who are you looking for?" She asked noticing me scanning the room.

"I'm eating with this girl, Sarah. I have to go, Claire." I said as I spotted her already in line.

I ran up to her skipping in line and smiled. "Hello there couldn't wait for me could you?" I teased.

"If I did, I'd starve." She said, smirking.

I laughed and nudged her. "Can't get away from me that easily, I owe you lunch for almost knocking you out earlier!"

"You didn't knock me out, or close to it. You only hit my shoulder, knocking me and my book bag down. No big deal. It didn't really hurt." She gave a small smile.

"I still owe you lunch." I said stubbornly as we moved up next in line. She attempted to grab as little as possible but when she grabbed a small fry I switched it for a medium and when she grabbed a half a sandwich I switched it for a full and made her grab a soda. She complained about it being too much the whole time but I knew, she just didn't want to spend much at my expense. As it was her tray still looked very bare compared to mine which I piled with enough food to feed three men. But that's what happens when you turn into a wolf on a daily basis. Your appetite tends to exceed those of a large healthy man.

* * *

**Yet again I have to say, I'm sorry for the lateness but at least it is finally here. I felt so guilty about taking forever that I didn't even wait for my Beta to read it. So this is basically the raw draft. I mean I tried to make as little mistakes as possible, but well, there may still be some. I have already made the next chapter after this one and I'll put it up as soon as I feel like I haven't lost my audience. Cause if I have, then I'm not going to bother continuing… The more reviews I get the faster I'll put it up and update after that! Also ignore the fact that in the prologue says that sarah is 21. I'm thinking more 19 now.**

**So R&R!**

**And to restate:**

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way owner of anything. I am just a borrower of characters, settings and storylines and make no profit out of torturing them and twisting them to my many, many needs.**_


End file.
